


Simplesmente Amor

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Musical References, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Theatre, crush on you, jongin chorão por musicais e peças, kaisoosendofofos, kyungsoo amante dos filmes, mention!xiuchen, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Jongin é apaixonado por teatro, e por esse motivo se inscreve para participar da peça do TCC de Do Kyungsoo, um dos melhores alunos do último ano do curso de cinema. Jongin só não esperava se interessar tanto pelo aspirante a Diretor.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Simplesmente Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiologicalStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/gifts).



> Plot #14
> 
> Eu estava realmente nervosa e pensando que não conseguiria terminar essa fanfic! Mas cá estou eu com essa belezinha! Foi difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito bom escrever essa história! Fazia tempo que não escrevia com esse couple e confesso que foi muito bom e me deu uma saudade deles!  
> Agradeço muito a linda da Lea @parkchoibae que me ajudou de última hora com a betagem! Você me salvou!!
> 
> Bom, dá pra saber quem eu tirei, né? Vivian, a gente se conhece a pouco tempo, mas eu acho você incrível e espero que esse ano possamos conversar mais! Espero mesmo que curta essa história, estou bem nervosa com ela aaaaaaa, mas fiz de coração!   
> Fiz uma pequena playlist com músicas que acho que combinam com a história, que são de referências colocadas na fic e algumas que estiveram comigo enquanto estava escrevendo!   
> https://spoti.fi/3bn90vm

**Simplesmente Amor**

**Capítulo único: As muitas faces de um homem**

As lágrimas começaram a cair de forma involuntária pelo seu rosto enquanto as cortinas desciam devagar. Jongin sempre chorava depois de ver Romeu e Julieta — e qualquer outra peça teatral ou filme com finais trágicos. Depois de um tempo ele limpou o rosto com um lenço e levantou do banco, seguindo na fila de pessoas até a saída do Teatro. Naquela noite de quarta-feira o céu estava nublado e fazia um frio gostoso, e Jongin pegou-se pensando em terminar a noite vendo algum filme divertido, tomando um delicioso chocolate quente para se esquentar.

Colocou o capacete e subiu na moto, seguindo para casa. Sabia que teria que ouvir um sermão de sua mãe por andar na moto tarde da noite, mas já estava acostumado com as preocupações da mulher. Balançou a cabeça de leve e deu um sorriso, voltando a se concentrar na estrada, que estava um pouco escura por conta da neblina.

Ao chegar, ouviu os sermões de sua mãe e apenas a ignorou, dando um beijo na bochecha da mais velha, seguindo em direção a cozinha em busca de preparar a bebida quente que queria e depois foi para o seu quarto, onde se aconchegou nas cobertas com seu chocolate quente, ficando até tarde vendo sua série preferida do momento, adormecendo horas depois.

**ooo**

Pela manhã, depois de duas aulas cansativas, a única coisa que Jongin queria era comer algo. No entanto, enquanto passava pelo corredor até o refeitório, parou no quadro de avisos ao ver um panfleto que chamou sua atenção de imediato. Era um aviso de que estavam escalando atores para uma peça, tendo como diretor o estudante Do Kyungsoo, que era conhecido por todas as peças teatrais que já fez na universidade. Essa seria sua última, por fazer parte de seu TCC.

Jongin se animou, pois gostava tanto de peças teatrais e nunca havia feito algo do tipo na vida. Bem que podia tentar pela primeira vez.  _ Não custa tentar, certo? _ Por isso escreveu o seu nome no folheto de inscritos e deixou seu número ao lado para que ligassem marcando o dia do ensaio.

Quando estava pronto para sair, sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e virou-se com as mãos no coração, devido ao susto que levou.

— Caralho! Quase que vocês me matam!

— Você parecia tão concentrado que eu tive que provocar um pouco!

Jongin balançou a cabeça enquanto via os dois amigos gargalharem. Jongdae e Minseok eram namorados desde a época da escola e estavam sempre juntos. Jongin os adorava, mas eles definitivamente sabiam como ser alguém sem noção às vezes.

— Isso não é justo, Jongdae! — Jongin murmurou, reclamando do susto.

— Tá indo pro refeitório? — Minseok perguntou, ignorando o protesto do amigo.

Jongin balançou a cabeça em negativa de novo, mas logo mostrou um sorriso, pois não conseguia ficar com raiva de verdade daqueles dois.

— Estou.

— Vamos com você, estamos morrendo de fome.

Jongin assentiu, e os três seguiram para o refeitório. De lá ainda teria mais três aulas e queria poder se livrar de todas elas, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso para as audições da peça e esperava que entrassem em contato consigo logo. Era a motivação que precisava para seguir com o restante do seu dia. 

**ooo**

Não demorou muito para que entrassem em contato e no outro dia pela manhã recebeu uma mensagem no seu celular, convocando-o para o teste. Jongin ficou realmente animado e até contou as boas-novas para sua mãe, que desejou sorte ao filho.

A tardinha após as aulas, o Kim dispensou os amigos que estavam indo para um barzinho com a turma ali perto e seguiu para o teste do papel. Andou um pouco até o auditório e assim que se aproximou, viu uma garota sentada em uma mesa com alguns papéis. Quando o notou, ela abriu um leve sorriso.

— Boa noite! Veio para o teste? — perguntou o óbvio.

— Com certeza! — Jongin respondeu.

Ela assentiu e tirou uma folha em branco debaixo das outras já preenchidas.

— Estamos aqui praticamente a tarde inteira. Você é um dos últimos que veio pro teste. — ela informou, vendo Jongin se inclinar para assinar seu nome.

— Estou nervoso.

— Você vai se dar bem. Boa sorte! — desejou ao ver o rapaz entrar no teatro.

O Teatro da Universidade de Seul era gigantesco. Jongin não conseguia nem contar a quantidade de assentos disponíveis e nem imaginar o quão grandioso era o palco. Sentiu até um frio na barriga enquanto se dirigia para uma pequena fila no canto direito, reservada para os selecionados do teste. O pobre coração do rapaz batia forte na caixa torácica, não havia feito nenhum ensaio prévio em casa, mas queria mostrar seu lado mais natural e improvisado e esperava impressionar com isso.

Observou um rapaz de cabelo preto e estatura mediana subir ao palco. Ele parecia um pouco cansado, mas ainda mostrava um leve inclinar de lábios, a sombra de um sorriso. Jongin o achou adorável e logo se viu curioso a seu respeito. O rapaz olhou para todos e juntou as mãos.

— Boa noite. — começou dizendo. — Acho que muitos aqui devem me conhecer, mas se não, meu nome é Do Kyungsoo e sou o diretor e roteirista da peça.

Jongin levantou de leve a sobrancelha. Então aquele é o famoso Kyungsoo que ouvira falar pela faculdade, mas que nunca chegou a ver.  _ Interessante, muito interessante _ . Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e prestou atenção na fala do diretor, gostando de ouvir aquela voz grossa.

— Nossa peça se chamará  _ “As muitas faces de um homem” _ . Será um monólogo de um dançarino famoso de balé, que tem várias personalidades e cada uma delas pensa e age de modo diferente. Ele luta contra isso e tenta não surtar antes de fazer sua grande apresentação, mas sucumbe quando as personalidades se mostram nessa apresentação e ele tem que lidar com isso sem enlouquecer de vez.

Enquanto Kyungsoo terminava de falar sobre a peça, Jongin passou a olhar para ele encantado. Aquela história era realmente instigante, do tipo que causava curiosidade nas pessoas por lembrar um pouco a história de Cisne Negro. Com certeza atrairia diversas pessoas para o Teatro e por isso Jongin precisou tirar todos os seus anos de balé clássico quando era criança e adolescente para fora quando chegou a sua vez no teste.

Sentiu um frio na espinha, o característico nervosismo, mas se jogou no palco, tentando o seu melhor em sua performance. Quando menos percebeu, já estava entregue e até esqueceu que havia pessoas ali. Resgatou em sua memória, a paixão que tinha pela dança e foi difícil não se emocionar. Quando terminou, sentiu o rosto corar com as palmas e os assobios.

— Que apresentação incrível! — uma das organizadoras falou, seguida de outros que também comentaram.

Jongin encarou o diretor pela primeira vez e ele emitia um sorriso de canto de boca, enquanto ainda batia palmas. Seus olhos profundos eram pesados e bonitos, e o Kim estava gritando por dentro. Fez uma breve reverência e saiu do palco, indo sentar em uma das cadeiras para ver as próximas apresentações.

Ficou um pouco nervoso, pois todos foram muito bem e sentiu que provavelmente não seria escolhido, mas tentou se manter firme. Agora só lhe restava esperar.

**ooo**

— E aí? Como foi sua apresentação? — Minseok perguntou.

Jongin encolheu os ombros e murchou na cadeira, sentindo-se desanimado. Já fazia uma semana que havia feito o teste e nada de receber uma ligação informando se passou ou não.

— Provavelmente eu não passei. — comentou, a voz baixa. 

— Eles devem estar se organizando ainda, tenha paciência, essas coisas demoram mesmo.

Jongin entornou o restante da vitamina de morango e murchou mais ainda, sofrendo por antecipação. Minseok balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Não conseguia entender o amigo e suas paranóias sobre não ser bom em nada.

— O que tá acontecendo? Porquê essa cara de enterro de vocês dois? — Jongdae, que estava chegando de uma aula mais longa, disse ao avistar os dois.

Minseok levantou o rosto e olhou tristonho para o namorado, apontando para o outro Kim com a cabeça.

— Ele aí que torna o ambiente mórbido com a falta de confiança em si mesmo.

Jongin cruzou os braços.

— Só disse os fatos. Eu não passei e pronto.

Jongdae soltou uma risadinha e os dois olharam para ele, um pouco surpresos com a reação.

— Eu aposto que daqui pra mais tarde você recebe essa ligação avisando que passou.

— Duvido.

— Você sabe que vai perder e que tenho razão. — Afirmou com confiança. — Agora eu vou almoçar que tô cheio de fome. — E seguiu para a fila do self service.

Minseok e Jongin riram ao observar Dae ao longe, ele era mesmo uma figura e não tinha papas na língua. Jongin até se conformou e aquietou mais seu coração depois dessa, precisava focar em outras coisas e se realmente passou, receberia sua resposta mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E por falar em resposta, a recebeu quando estava indo pra casa naquela sexta-feira. Quase soltou um grito no corredor da biblioteca ao saber que havia passado e que os ensaios começariam já na segunda-feira, depois das aulas. Em casa, terminou alguns trabalhos da faculdade e ficou desejando que o final de semana passasse logo para começar os ensaios, mas, sabia que também estava ansioso para encontrar aqueles olhos bonitos e profundos de um certo diretor.

**ooo**

No dia do primeiro ensaio, Jongin se sentiu tão nervoso que não conseguiu fazer nada direito. Com o coração quase na boca, se dirigiu para o teatro a passos largos. Já havia algumas pessoas por ali, inclusive o próprio diretor. Jongin comprimiu os lábios e segurou com força na alça de sua bolsa, sentindo um leve desespero lhe consumir. 

Kyungsoo olhou para trás e ao avistar Kim Jongin, deu um sorriso de ponta a ponta e seguiu até o rapaz. E o desespero que o pobre Kim passou a sentir foi justamente pela aproximação repentina do diretor.

— Jongin! Não nos falamos muito, mas espero que esteja animado para começar os ensaios. — disse, estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

Jongin engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir, segurando a mão de Kyungsoo.

— Estou sim! Mas estou um pouco nervoso, confesso, e espero não decepcionar. — Jongin coçou a nuca, encarando-o e soltou a palma do outro. A mão dele era uma das mais macias que havia tocado e gravou uma nota mental para perguntar depois qual hidratante ele usava.

— Ah, tenho certeza que não irá decepcionar. Seu teste foi um dos melhores, não é atoa que será o bailarino principal.

Jongin arregalou os olhos.

— Serei? Pensei que seria uma das personalidades.

Kyungsoo deu um risinho, animado e gesticulando.

— Com a dança que nos mostrou? Claro que seria o bailarino!

Jongin abriu a boca, chocado e levou a mão até o peito.

— Me sinto honrado e espero fazer jus a esse personagem.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça.

— Chega disso, vamos logo ensaiar que tenho certeza que fará jus. — Jongin balançou a cabeça em afirmativo, terminando de cumprimentá-lo e seguindo para o palco. 

O primeiro ensaio foi mais um aquecimento do que de fato leitura de falas. Foi super importante para desestressar e aproveitar para que cada um pudesse falar um pouco de si mesmo. Jongin contou sobre seu amor por peças teatrais e seu desejo por um dia fazer alguma. Também falou sobre seu amor adormecido pela dança e que havia acordado agora com a peça, fazendo com que quisesse mexer o corpo o tempo inteiro. Os outros participantes aplaudiram e cada um foi falando um pouco de si. Alguns sabiam ser engraçados, enquanto outros eram mais discretos sobre o que falar, mas cada um ia se soltando ao seu modo e isso era o importante para aquele primeiro ensaio. Até que foi a vez de Kyungsoo falar que amava filmes e peças teatrais, o que era um ponto para o Kim, que ficou feliz ao ver que tinha algumas coisas em comum com ele. O Do também era apaixonado por dança, mas amava mesmo cozinhar sempre que podia e ler algum livro divertido no final da noite, enquanto ouvia suas músicas. 

Jongin seguiu para casa com muitas ideias para se iniciar conversas com o Do e, assim quem sabe, engatar uma amizade ou algo a mais.

Os outros ensaios da semana seguiram nessa pegada de interações, acompanhado de leitura de roteiro e organização de cenas, o que deu um belo de um trabalho. Jongin, por mais que amasse peças teatrais, não tinha a experiência de atuar em uma e contou com algumas dificuldades, mas Kyungsoo era sempre muito atencioso com ele e o ajudava em suas dificuldades. Com isso, duas semanas passaram rápido como um sopro, e Jongin se viu cada vez mais interessado no diretor e em seus sorrisos discretos e seu jeito aparentemente tímido, porém divertido de ser.

**ooo**

No decorrer dos dias, Jongin tornou-se distraído. Era um dia como qualquer outro e lá estava ele no refeitório, o corpo presente, mas a mente em outro lugar. Terminou de comer e encostou a cabeça na mesa, olhando para o horizonte e dando vários suspiros.

Minseok e Jongdae que estavam ao lado do amigo na mesa, trocaram um olhar e começaram a rir.

— O que deu em você, hein? — Minseok perguntou.

— Nada, só estou pensando em coisas demais. — seus olhos fecharam por um instante e deu um último suspiro, erguendo a cabeça e tornando a encarar seus amigos.

— Alguma coisa está acontecendo nos ensaios? 

— Nada demais, está tudo indo bem, Dae.

Minseok deu um sorriso de canto de boca e cutucou o namorado com o cotovelo, ganhando sua atenção.

— Ele tá me parecendo um bobo apaixonado, isso sim.

Jongdae arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? Não tô apaixonado, coisa nenhuma!

Dae riu alto, o que fez algumas pessoas nas outras mesas olharem na direção dos três amigos. Jongin abaixou a cabeça. Estava vermelho feito um tomate.

— Olha ai! Ele tá ficando todo vermelho! — Minseok apontou. — Bem que eu falei que estava apaixonadinho.

— Ai, também não é pra tanto!

— Se não está apaixonado, então o que é? — Jongdae cruzou os braços, encarando o amigo.

Jongin ergueu novamente a cabeça e tentou olhar para os amigos.

— Eu só estou curioso a respeito dele… — Deu de ombros. — Sabe, ele é lindo e muito inteligente e isso tem me deixado cada vez mais interessado nesses dias de ensaio.

Minseok franziu o cenho, pois nunca vira o amigo tão interessado em alguém e de maneira tão rápida assim.

— E quem seria essa pessoa? 

— Ah, Dae. — Jongin olhou para os dois lados e chegou mais perto dos dois curiosos. — Claro que é o Kyungsoo! — respondeu baixinho.

Dae e Minseok olharam para o amigo fingindo surpresa.

— A gente já tinha se tocado. — Dae disse, terminando de tomar seu refrigerante. — O que mais você tem feito esses dias foi falar dele.

— É, já era de se esperar mesmo.

— Mas ah, não é nada demais, vocês vão ver que no fim das contas não vai dar em nada mesmo. — Jongin disse, dando de ombros e murchando na cadeira.

— Que falta de confiança é essa? — Minseok ralhou. — Você precisa ir à luta!

— É, você consegue.

— Vou deixar tudo correr de forma natural, Kyungsoo não é do tipo que gostaria que eu quisesse forçar algo.

— Você ao menos podia chamá-lo para tomar um café, não acha? Não ia matar ninguém. — O amigo sugeriu enquanto os três deixavam a mesa.

— Não sei… Vou pensar.

**ooo**

Mais tarde no ensaio Jongin estava terminando sua performance de ato final pela primeira vez e se viu tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Na cena em questão ele precisava dançar sozinho e vendado, e depois suas outras  _ “personalidades” _ entrariam para dançar com ele ao mesmo tempo, indo e voltando, até que no fim eles formavam uma fila indiana como se fossem um só, demonstrando a aceitação do jeito de ser de cada personalidade.

Todos que estavam ali assistindo aplaudiram com grande fervor. Jongin olhou para as cadeiras e viu que Kyungsoo olhava para si. Sentiu um misto de vergonha e alegria.

— Foi incrível! Nosso ensaio acabou por hoje! — Kyungsoo disse, batendo palmas e virando-se para o lado.

Jongin desceu do palco com os outros atores e correu para o banheiro antes, estava um pouco suado e precisava lavar o rosto. Fez tudo o que precisava e retornou para o teatro, vendo que todo mundo já havia ido embora. Deu uma leve corrida ao avistar sua mochila.

— Oh, você ainda está por aqui?

Jongin se assustou um pouco ao ouvir a voz. Não estava esperando que ainda tivesse alguém por ali. Pegou sua mochila no banco e virou-se, dando de cara com Do Kyungsoo, que andava em sua direção. Seu coração começou a querer fazer um certo estrago no peito, mas o rapaz suspirou, pedindo internamente que mantivesse a calma.

— Eu estava no banheiro, geralmente acabo sendo o último a sair.

— Eu também, mas costumo ficar no camarim lendo, talvez por isso não tenha o visto por aqui.

Jongin assentiu, sorrindo.

— Bom, vou indo. Até a próxima semana.

— Também vou indo. — informou. — Vamos juntos.

Kyungsoo se juntou a ele no caminho para a saída e o pobre rapaz sentiu que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Conhecia pouco o Diretor, mas já se via tão interessado nele que não conseguia mais negar. Aquela peça era o TCC dele e estava prestes a se formar, sabia que ele já estava estagiando em uma produtora de filmes e que ansiava em dirigir um filme em pouco tempo, mas essas informações não eram o suficiente para Kim Jongin. Ele queria saber seu sabor de sorvete preferido, se preferia cães a gatos, que tipo de música realmente gostava e quais eram seus filmes preferidos. No entanto, faltava-lhe ter mais coragem para fazer todas essas perguntas.

— Que noite mais fria. — Kyungsoo falou, quebrando aquele silêncio um pouco desconfortável.

Jongin olhou de esguelha para ele e suspirou baixinho.

— Sim. O que eu mais quero agora é tomar um café ou um chocolate quente e me abrigar nas cobertas.

— Nem me fale.

Os dois seguiram pelo gramado até o estacionamento, até que Jongin olhou para o céu e percebeu o tempo nublado.

— Não dá pra ver nenhuma estrela. — comentou. 

— É, tá tudo nublado mesmo.

Jongin está começando a ficar nervoso, parecia que os dois não conseguiam ter nenhuma conversa que não fosse falar sobre o tempo óbvio. E em sua cabeça, para piorar tudo, começou a chover. Os dois se olharam assustados com as gotas que iam ficando cada vez mais fortes e decidiram correr juntos para o bloco mais próximo.

— Essa chuva não estava mesmo nos meus planos. — Kyungsoo falou quando chegaram no bloco.

Jongin olhou ao redor e por já ser tarde, não havia mais ninguém por ali. Estavam no bloco do Direito, que era um dos mais bonitos da Universidade e onde acontecia a maior parte das fotografias de formandos em todos os anos, o que fez o Kim pensar no quão bonito Do Kyungsoo iria ficar usando beca e sorriu de forma involuntária.

— O que é engraçado?

Jongin levou um susto com a pergunta e encarou Kyungsoo, observando o olhar curioso em sua direção. Riu um pouco para tentar descontrair e passou os dedos pelo pescoço, levemente nervoso. 

Precisava de uma boa desculpa, e rápido.

— Ah… É que… — começou, vendo a expectativa nos olhos do rapaz a sua frente aumentando cada vez mais. Olhou para os lados e a chuva só continuava mais forte e a certeza de que conseguiria ter uma conversa normal com o Do estava começando a escorrer junto com a água que teimava em passar rente a seus pés. — Nada demais, só estava pensando naqueles filmes de chuva, sabe. Eu gosto bastante, principalmente dos românticos.

— Hahaha! Sim! 

Jongin suspirou aliviado por ter pensado em algo relacionado ao próprio Do, vendo que agora tinha sua atenção.

— Essa poderia ser aquela típica cena onde os protagonistas correm quando a chuva começa, e ao se abrigar no primeiro lugar que encontram, acabam se encarando e se beijando ao som de uma música melodiosa, com a chuva ao fundo. — Ele disse sorridente, o que fez Jongin engolir em seco.

— Sim, como em Cantando Na Chuva, ou em Diário De Uma Paixão. — Respondeu. — Eu adoro esses filmes.

Kyungsoo concordou.

— Também gosto bastante. Eu posso não parecer, mas amo filmes de romance, principalmente aqueles de morrer de chorar.

Jongin se abraçou e encolheu-se, encostando na parede devido ao frio. Não estava com pressa de sair dali, queria continuar aquela conversa até de manhã se fosse possível.

— Tudo o que me faz chorar automaticamente entra para a minha lista de preferidos da vida!

— Hahaha! Você já deve ter perdido a conta de quantas coisas são preferidas.

Jongin assentiu.

— Eu não sou assim, gosto de analisar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Por ser um pouco mais criterioso, posso gostar de muita coisa, mas poucas se tornam minhas preferidas.

Jongin o encarou.

— Hmm, então foi por isso que me escolheu como o personagem principal? 

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

Jongin deu de ombros.

— Minha dança fez você perceber que era uma das melhores que viu na vida. — disse, num lapso de coragem. 

Kyungsoo deu uma gargalhada tão alta que Jongin não sabia bem onde se enfiar.

— Você é uma figura mesmo!

— Hehehe, eu sou modesto.

— Muito modesto… — Kyungsoo enfiou os dedos no bolso da calça e se aproximou de Jongin, falando baixinho: — Mas sabe, seu jeito de dançar é um dos melhores que já vi mesmo. Você arrasa, se é o que quer saber, e acho que deveria investir mais nisso.

Jongin sentiu suas bochechas corarem na mesma hora. Não estava conseguindo lidar direito com aquilo.

— Ai para! Vamos falar de outro assunto, não consigo lidar bem com elogios. — Respondeu, mostrando um biquinho.

— Hahaha! Você fica fofo com vergonha, sabia?

Jongin queria morrer, parecia que seu coração queria disputar uma corrida de Fórmula 1 ali mesmo, e o rapaz estava com medo de que Kyungsoo pudesse ouvir os batimentos vindo de sua caixa torácica.

— Tá bom. Chega! — Jongin quase gritou envergonhado, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Voltou a olhar para Kyungsoo alguns segundos depois e disse: — Vamos mudar de assunto, sério.

Kyungsoo ficou calado por um momento, pensando e mexendo o corpo de um lado para o outro, como uma criança. Jongin passou a achar aquilo fofo também.

— Sobre o que quer saber? — Ele olhou para a chuva e sorriu. — Essa chuva não passa nunca e tá ficando cada vez mais tarde.

— Se você quiser ir logo pra casa, fique à vontade. Não quero te forçar a ficar aqui comigo e provavelmente você tem aula amanhã. Eu não tenho, então estou de boa.

— Nah! Tô de boa também, gostei da sua companhia.

Jongin arregalou os olhos. Não conseguia ser tão direto dessa forma. 

— Eu também… — respondeu baixinho, vendo Kyungsoo o encarar sorridente. Levantou o rosto e soltou um pigarro: — E essa coisa de querer ser Diretor, querer fazer filme? Como surgiu?

Kyungsoo olhou para a parede branca onde haviam vários avisos em um quadro verde e depois tornou a encarar Jongin ao ouvir a pergunta.

— Desde criança. Meu pai me fazia ver todos os filmes de ação que ele gostava, alguns até me traumatizaram, mas me fizeram ser uma criança que gosta mais de filmes do que qualquer outra coisa. Aos nove anos minha segunda paixão foram os livros, e com isso, tudo se expandiu mais ainda. A partir daí eu me vi em uma bola de neve de informações e ao estudar sobre Direção me vi apaixonado pelo ramo e entrei logo para a faculdade de cinema. 

Kyungsoo falava com tanta paixão sobre sua história que Jongin se viu hipnotizado por um momento. Sua voz grave e ao mesmo tempo doce deixava tudo mais extraordinário. Perdeu um bom tempo olhando para aquela boca em formato de coração, tanto é que quando menos percebeu estava sonhando em beijá-la.

— Jongin? Está tudo bem?

Ao ouvir a voz do outro, um estalo em seu cérebro surgiu e percebeu que estava muito próximo de Kyungsoo, quase fazendo um biquinho. Sua mão direita estava tocando o braço do menor e por um segundo ele pensou em deslizar até as mãos menores para segurá-las, e a única coisa que se passou em sua cabeça é que levaria um baita tapa no rosto por forçar a barra. Jongin não estava se sentindo muito bem. Só conseguiu arregalar mais ainda os olhos e se ver tentando fugir o mais rápido possível dali.

— Me desculpa, Kyungsoo! Preciso ir. 

— Ei! Espera…

Se viu correndo na chuva como nunca correu na vida. Começaram falando do velho clichê de beijo na chuva e sem perceber, estava quase cometendo o mesmo clichê de forma errada — porém involuntária. Nem sabia se Kyungsoo queria beijá-lo, não deveria ter se aproximado tanto dele. Precisava clarear a mente longe dali. 

**ooo**

Já em casa e enrolado em suas cobertas, recebeu uma notificação em seu celular. Verificou ser do mesmo número que enviou mensagens quando foi chamado para o teste do papel e quando foi finalmente selecionado como ator fixo da peça.

Ao abrir, viu a seguinte mensagem:

_ [XXXX-XXXX] _

_ Eu sei que você queria me beijar, eu entendi o que você queria… _

_ Só quero que saiba, que por mim teria sido tudo bem… _

_ Eu te beijaria de volta _

_ Na verdade, já pensava em fazer isso de certa forma… _

Jongin precisou parar e respirar profundamente para saber se estava conseguindo processar aquela informação de verdade. Estava sendo difícil. A pessoa que o contatou tinha sido o próprio Kyungsoo e nunca havia notado.

Adicionou o número dele na hora e respondeu:

_ [Kim Jongin] _

_ Então quer dizer que me aceitou na peça só pq queria me beijar? Que interesseiro… tsc tsc _

_ [Do Kyungsoo] _

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_ Não, demorou uns dias pra eu ter essa ideia em mente, não foi do dia para a noite :D _

_ [Kim Jongin] _

_ Entendi… _

_ Não queria ser invasivo ou rápido com algo, a gente mal se conhece e sei lá, pra algumas pessoas é estranho beijar “do nada”. _

_ [Do Kyungsoo] _

_ É só um beijo, que mal pode ter? Não é como se você estivesse apaixonado. _

Jongin se perguntou isso por alguns segundos e a resposta foi um completo  _ “não” _ , seguido de uma risadinha  _ malina _ . Seu interesse era puramente carnal e se havia recebido um sinal, iria aproveitar. Kyungsoo era interessante demais para ignorar.

_ [Kim Jongin] _

_ Não há mal nenhum… _

_ Mas acho interessante a gente tentar se conhecer um pouco melhor antes de qualquer ação. _

_ [Do Kyungsoo] _

_ Tudo bem _

_ Podemos sair na próxima semana depois do ensaio. O que acha? _

Jongin sorriu como um bobo com aquele convite. Estava convencido de sua falta de paixão, mas não saberia dizer até quando. Se jogou na cama e bateu os pés no colchão como se fosse uma garotinha de filme teen, animada por ter sido convidada para o baile pelo carinha que finalmente se tocou de que gosta.

_ [Kim Jongin] _

_ Certo, vamos sair sim! _

_ [Do Kyungsoo] _

_ Perfeito _

_ Agora me conta mais sobre os filmes românticos que você gosta! Adoro falar sobre isso :D _

_ [Kim Jongin] _

_ Hahahaha _

_ Meus filmes são ótimos, se você não viu, precisa ver o mais rápido possível… _

**ooo**

Jongin acordou com os olhos inchados na sexta-feira. Felizmente não teria aula naquele dia por causa da segunda chamada de provas e aproveitaria aquele dia para resolver algumas pendências e tratar de ensaiar suas poucas falas da peça. Mesmo um pouco cansado, estava feliz. Falou quase a noite inteira com Kyungsoo sobre filmes, teatro e outras besteiras. Fora os flertes um pouco toscos, mas bons demais para ser verdade. Kyungsoo era engraçado, sabia flertar e sabia falar sobre todo tipo de assunto, o que não deixava nenhum dos dois desconfortável. Pareciam velhos amigos naquela noite e madrugada que se estendeu além da conta, mas também pareciam dois estranhos se conhecendo e com um claro interesse mútuo. O que só deixava Kim Jongin mais animado ainda. Estava contando os dias para vê-lo no ensaio de quarta-feira e para o encontro dos dois.

Passou o final de semana enfurnado em casa e no domingo recebeu visita de seus amigos, que vieram para uma sessão de cinema com o Kim. Dessa vez eles assistiram ao O Fantasma da Ópera e Jongin voltou a chorar no final. Minseok e Jongdae reviraram os olhos, já estavam cansados dessa ladainha do amigo de sempre chorar em filmes de romance, principalmente naquele. Jongin como sempre os xingou e disse que eles não eram sensíveis o suficiente para entender a grandiosidade daquele filme, o que só fez o casal rir, terminando aquele dia divertido com pontapés do Kim mais novo e um bom churrasco no barzinho da esquina depois.

A semana chegou com mais aulas e trabalhos depois das provas. E Jongin se viu tremendo dos pés à cabeça quando quarta-feira chegou. Decidiu não mandar mensagens para Kyungsoo até esse dia chegar, para que a expectativa do encontro fosse maior. E realmente havia funcionado, pois ele também não havia falado consigo, e o Kim estava gritando por dentro, sem saber como se vestir de forma apropriada para esse dia especial. Queria ir o mais bonito possível, mas sem dar muito na telha que estava tão desesperado assim.

— Min, me ajuda. — Jongin quase gritou assim que chegou na faculdade.

Minseok franziu o cenho e encarou o amigo.

— Com o quê?

— Me fala que eu tô bem. — pediu, dando uma voltinha na frente do amigo, que o olhou com a mão no queixo, analisando a situação.

— Você está ótimo, como sempre. — deu de ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior, desconfiado. — Mas pra quê tudo isso? Vai para um encontro às cegas?

Jongin encarou o amigo um pouco alarmado. Ainda não tinha dito para nenhum dos dois sobre o encontro marcado com Kyungsoo e não queria contar nada até ter certeza de que daria tudo certo. Sorriu um pouco sem graça e segurou no ombro do amigo. Mesmo ele sendo mais velho, era um pouco mais baixinho, e seu olhar felino podia ser reconhecido de longe. Jongdae era uma pessoa de sorte por namorá-lo.

— Hahaha! Não vou para nenhum encontro! — Tentou desconversar, um pouco sem graça. — Só quis me arrumar um pouco mais, ficar por dentro da moda, sabe.

Minseok franziu a testa e assentiu.

— Sei… — Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e passou a andar no corredor. — É melhor a gente ir para a sala antes que a professora jogue o piloto aberto em nossa cara como da última vez.

— Tinha esquecido completamente dessa informação. — Jongin apressou o passo, preocupado com sua roupa e seguiu com o amigo até a sala de aula.

**ooo**

Estava ocorrendo uma maratona em seu peito e Jongin se perguntou se conseguiria sobreviver. Estava praticamente na reta final dos ensaios, faltando apenas duas semanas para a estreia da peça e ao se ver íntimo de Do Kyungsoo ao ponto de sair com ele, sentiu-se nervoso. Estava mais do que óbvio que queria ser próximo dele desde a primeira vez que o viu no dia de seu teste, mas não esperava que seria tudo tão rápido. Deu de ombros e sorriu para si mesmo, pensando que com uma vida corrida, não dá para esperar muito, a hora certa era agora e ele precisava agarrar toda oportunidade que tivesse. E com esse pensamento, entrou no teatro, logo vendo o olhar do outro rapaz sobre si.

Kyungsoo estava radiante quando acenou de longe para o ator principal da peça. Jongin sentiu seu coração bater forte no peito, com grandes expectativas para o encontro de mais tarde. Ele o acompanhou com os olhos, até que chegasse perto dos outros atores.

Todo mundo se reuniu em cima do palco a pedido de Kyungsoo, que lá da primeira cadeira começou falando:

— Bom pessoal. Estamos quase na reta final, e eu queria agradecer pelo esforço de todos, desde os que estão ajudando na organização, a vocês atores, que estão fazendo um excelente trabalho. Nós temos ainda mais dois ensaios pela frente, mas quero que desde já vocês saibam do quanto sou grato a todos vocês.

Kyungsoo terminou de dizer e se curvou. Os atores e o pessoal da organização bateram palmas e sorriram, agradecendo de volta ao diretor por seu trabalho. Alguns começaram a descer e correram para abraçar o Do. Jongin sentiu vergonha demais para tal ato e decidiu que guardaria qualquer coisa para mais tarde.

— Não vai descer e abraçar o Soo? — Seulgi, uma das atrizes da peça, perguntou, cutucando o Kim.

— Não, não me sinto tão próximo para isso.

Ela deu de ombros e desceu, envolvendo Kyungsoo num abraço apertado. Jongin mordiscou o lábio e ficou a pensar se deveria ir, mas não sentia que era o momento certo para um contato. Pensou tanto consigo mesmo que quase deu dois pulos ao ver uma mão já conhecida o cutucar.

— Soube pela Kang que você está com vergonha de me abraçar.

O rosto de Jongin era só vermelhidão.

— Ai meu Deus, eu vou matar essa garota!

Kyungsoo riu alto.

— Eu estava brincando.

Jongin escondeu o rosto vermelho e se curvou.

— Obrigado por tudo, Kyungsoo, você realmente me fez perceber minha paixão pela atuação.

Kyungsoo sorriu, segurando a mão alheia e puxando-o para um abraço meio desengonçado.  _ Era bom, e como era bom abraçar Do Kyungsoo _ . Ele era um pouco mais baixo e tinha um corpo quente e aconchegante, perfeito para ser abraçado. Kim Jongin constatou na mesma hora que poderia ficar daquele jeito pela noite inteira. Fechou os olhos por breves segundos e conseguiu sentir que o coração de ambos batia desordenadamente. Suas bochechas pareciam mais quentes do que um forno, mas estava se sentindo em casa.

— Mais tarde a gente se encontra no estacionamento. — Kyungsoo falou em seu ouvido e se afastou, deixando as pernas do Kim bambas demais para ser verdade. Se já era bom ouvir aquela voz grave durante a direção, imagina ouvir bem pertinho do seu ouvido.

O ensaio seguiu normalmente depois de tantos abraços, e Jongin passou a sentir novamente o velho e bom nervosismo quando todos começaram a se despedir, pois ele sabia que ficaria a sós com o diretor.

Não demorou muito e logo os dois já estavam indo em direção ao estacionamento naquela noite estrelada. Estavam em silêncio, mas nada desconfortável. Se havia algo de bom na vida, era estar ao lado de Do Kyungsoo, mesmo que em silêncio. E Kim Jongin se sentia muito sortudo por isso.

Seguiram o caminho até o restaurante cantando Save Your Tears do The Weenkd e encontrando mais uma coisa em comum em seus gostos. Logo mais já estavam estacionando e entrando no restaurante. Enquanto Kyungsoo cumprimentava todo mundo, Jongin sorria embasbacado com a beleza do lugar.

— Aqui é lindo, né? — Afirmou e Jongin assentiu enquanto se sentavam numa mesa reservada mais ao canto. Kyungsoo observou o rapaz à sua frente se sentar com um sorriso de satisfação e se inclinou: — É a primeira vez que eu venho aqui sem ser com a minha família.

Jongin corou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao encarar Kyungsoo.

— Então eu sou o primeiro que você traz aqui? — ao ouvir a confirmação do diretor, se remexeu na cadeira, um pouco nervoso. — Mas, como assim? Por quê?

— Eu senti que era o melhor lugar para te trazer.

— Me sinto lisonjeado. — respondeu, encarando Kyungsoo enquanto ele abria o cardápio.

— Eu adorava vir aqui com minha família quando era criança e adolescente. Essa aura noventista me trazia certa paz, sabe?

Jongin olhou mais uma vez para o lugar e adorou cada detalhe que conseguiu captar. O restaurante era simples, mas sua decoração no estilo anos 80/90 chamava bastante atenção. A paleta consistia em tons de verde, azul vibrante e branco que ornavam as cadeiras e mesas, deixando um ar vintage muito estiloso. Jongin teria gostado de vir em um lugar como esse quando era criança,  _ uma pena que sua família apenas ia no restaurante da esquina para não gastar gasolina _ , pensou.

A comida que pediram logo chegou e os dois passaram a comer e a conversar bastante sobre a infância, sobre a escola, primeiros amores e sobre a faculdade. Pareciam até velhos amigos de longa data, pois estavam muito à vontade um com o outro e não conseguiam mais negar.

— Tá, quando descobriu que gostava de garotos?

— Ora, quando vi Conta Comigo, quis proteger o River Phoenix de todo o mal.

— Meu Deus!

— E você?

— Claro que foi quando vi Titanic pela primeira vez! Aquele Leonardo Di Caprio todo  _ marrentão _ , indo salvar a Kate Winslet, me fez querer ser ela por todo o filme! Tanto que queria ser desenhado por ele. Sem roupas.

— Kyungsoo! Você quando adolescente já tinha esses pensamentos?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Vai dizer que você só queria proteger o River Phoenix? Aposto que queria um beijinho dele também!

— Hahaha… — Jongin deu de ombros. — Err… queria, queria.

— Tá vendo? — Kyungsoo apontou, rindo alto.

Os dois passaram a beber e lá pelas tantas, já não se aguentavam de tão bêbados. Falavam alto e gesticulavam um para o outro. Estavam de certa forma em casa e sentiam-se felizes.

— Kyungsoo.

— Hmm.

Kyungsoo estava quase dormindo na mesa e com isso Jongin declarou que já era tarde.

— Vamos pedir a conta? Tá na hora de irmos pra casa.

— É mesmo, né? — Kyungsoo abriu um biquinho, a cabeça encostada perto do saleiro em cima da mesa e Jongin achou a cena a coisa mais fofa do mundo. — Queria ficar mais tempo com você…

Jongin mordeu o lábio de novo, seu rosto estava em brasa e entendia que seus dias estavam contados daquele jeito.

— Você está tão bêbado! Nem vai poder dirigir para casa desse jeito, vamos pedir um uber.

Kyungsoo levantou da mesa e bocejou de novo. Jongin queria gritar para todo mundo o quão fofo o Do estava, bêbado e com sono. Era a combinação perfeita.

— Fazer o quê.

Chamaram o garçom para trazer a conta e quando ele apareceu com a maquineta, Kyungsoo tirou seu cartão da carteira.

— Ei! Eu vou ajudar a pagar também.

Kyungsoo negou, gesticulando.

— Pode deixar, eu pago tudo.

— Não mesmo! Insisto em ajudar com a metade.

— Você paga no próximo jantar, então? — sugeriu. Jongin engoliu em seco, concordando em silêncio e feliz por saber que Kyungsoo queria ter um próximo jantar consigo.

Kyungsoo terminou de pagar tudo, e os dois seguiram para fora com risinhos altos e brincadeiras desconexas.

— Não sei o que deu em você para beber tanto assim. — Jongin ralhou. — Nem vai poder pegar seu carro.

— Como se você também não tivesse bebido horrores, né? — respondeu, rindo alto em seguida. Ambos seguiram pela calçada até o estacionamento. Kyungsoo iria pegar sua mochila e Jongin também precisava pegar a sua.

Jongin estava bêbado, mas ainda estava consciente, e não pôde deixar de sentir seu estômago revirar ao sentir a mão do rapaz ao seu lado tocar na sua enquanto ziguezagueava pelo estacionamento. Sorriu de forma involuntária e encheu o peito, estava feliz e um misto de esperança e medo pairavam sobre si. Esperança de que realmente houvesse um próximo encontro, e medo do desconhecido e da indiferença.

Kyungsoo encostou no carro com os olhos fechados, estava um pouco sonolento e bocejando alto. Tratou de abrir a porta do carro e pegar sua mochila. Jongin pegou a sua e esperou o rapaz fechar o carro para ambos seguirem de volta para a avenida. O Do não se incomodava de deixar o carro por ali, como sua família era conhecida naquele restaurante, não havia problema com isso. Ele se virou e ao fitar Jongin com seus olhos arregalados, percebeu que seu coração estava mesmo correndo uma maratona só para alcançá-lo. Em um ato desajeitado e cheio de impulso, puxou o Kim pelo colarinho da camisa para perto, e o manteve colado ao seu corpo. 

Ambos ficaram a se encarar por alguns segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, sentindo suas respirações ofegantes e os batimentos de seus corações. Quem quebrou a pouca distância foi Jongin, que em uma súbita coragem, abriu os lábios carnudos de leve e os encostou aos do rapaz a sua frente. Uma onda de calor passou por todo o seu corpo com apenas um encostar de lábios. Kyungsoo não estava gostando nada daquilo, do contato tão suave, e logo tratou de aprofundar mais as coisas, pedindo passagem com a língua e gemendo arrastado quando foi atendido. 

Não queriam mais parar, essa era a verdade. Beijar Kyungsoo era como estar nas nuvens,  _ poderia parecer um clichê adolescente? Poderia _ , mas Jongin queria ir até o fim naquele clichê de colegial. Podia até se sentir como em O Diário da Princesa, levantando o pé para demonstrar sua satisfação com aquele momento. Já Kyungsoo se sentia tão em paz consigo mesmo, que poderia levar aqueles lábios consigo para onde quer que fosse. Era como se somente os dois estivessem ali, curtindo um momento que pertencia somente aos dois e que tinha tudo para continuar pertencendo.

— Hmm… — Jongin suspirou ao tentar se afastar entre um beijo e outro. Estava tão entregue, mas não podia acreditar que falaria isso. — Kyungsoo, o que acha da gente ir para um lugar mais tranquilo?

Kyungsoo se afastou na mesma hora e encarou Jongin com surpresa e admiração.

— Você tem certeza? 

Ele assentiu, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. Kyungsoo decidiu pedir o táxi o mais rápido possível. Aquela noite era toda deles e iriam aproveitar da melhor forma possível.

**ooo**

Uma semana já havia se passado e, tanto Kyungsoo quanto Jongin não se desgrudaram. Conversavam sempre que podiam entre uma aula e outra e sorriam sempre que se viam e em todos os lugares que iam, fazendo os amigos ao redor desconfiarem de sua felicidade. Quando tinham um tempinho, se escondiam em meio às estantes intermináveis da biblioteca para dar uns amassos, ou se beijavam no carro de Kyungsoo no estacionamento do bloco do curso de cinema. Estavam vivendo o que seus corpos queriam, mas Jongin sabia que sentia bem mais do que apenas uma atração, e esperava que o Do também sentisse o mesmo.

— O que deu em você, Kyungsoo? — Seulgi perguntou quando viu o amigo chegar um pouco descabelado e com a camisa amassada na sala de aula naquela manhã. — Tá namorando, né?

Kyungsoo somente levantou o rosto e mostrou uma cara feia para a amiga, voltando a atenção para seu celular e seus sorrisos involuntários. Os amigos não estavam se dando por vencidos e sempre o importunavam, mas Kyungsoo de alguma maneira dava um jeito de mudar de assunto e encerrar o tema.

Com Jongin estava acontecendo do mesmo jeito. Minseok e Jongdae enchiam o saco do pobre coitado, perguntando sempre que tinham a oportunidade.

— Você está de rolo com alguém, não é? Conta pra gente, vai.

— Já falei que não estou e me deixem em paz, pelo amor de Deus! — Jongin respondeu, bravo com a situação que logo apaziguava ao receber um emoji de coração na tela do celular.

— Ele tá com cara de quem transou, Dae. — Minseok comentou, sentando na mesa do refeitório. — Olha esse sorrisinho de quem fez sexo.

Jongin sentiu o rosto esquentar e tossiu, nervoso.

— Hahahaha! — Dae gargalhou alto, fazendo os outros estudantes olharem na direção da mesa deles. — Olha a cara dele! Tá com a cara de quem fez sim!

Jongin baixou a cabeça, não precisava nem de inimigos com uns amigos daqueles. Dae não parava de rir e Minseok o acompanhava.

— Ai tá bom, torturamos demais o pobre coitado, Dae.

— É, se ele não vai dizer nada, nós vamos acabar sabendo de qualquer forma.

Jongin balançou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente, não se deixaria abalar, estava feliz e  _ sim, havia transado mesmo, e daí? _ Tinha sido a sua melhor transa em anos e só de lembrar queria repetir tudo de novo. Não se arrependia de nada e depois de tanto dizer que estavam indo rápido demais, agora pensava que estavam devagar demais e queria dar um jeito de pedir Kyungsoo em namoro o mais rápido possível.

— Ei Alice. — Minseok chamou, tirando o amigo de seus pensamentos distantes. — Vamos logo para a aula.

— Ahn? Ah, Vamos…

Dae balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Minseok olhou de soslaio para o namorado e os dois comemoraram mentalmente. Apesar de toda a zoação, apenas queriam a felicidade do amigo, e vê-lo todo bobo e apaixonadinho daquela forma os deixava mais do que satisfeitos.

**ooo**

Depois do último ensaio, todos se reuniram por um tempo para comemorar todos aqueles dias de ensaios e Jongin, perdendo um pouco da vergonha de estar com Kyungsoo, resolveu sentar ao seu lado. Os olhares dos atores e  _ staffs _ foram totalmente direcionados aos dois, mas eles resolveram não dar tanta bandeira assim.

— Boa noite a todos! Como hoje foi nosso último ensaio, quero dizer a todos novamente, um muito obrigado! Por fazerem parte do meu TCC, por acreditarem no meu sonho, por se esforçarem junto comigo e por me ajudarem!

Jongin pousou sua mão por cima da de Kyungsoo de forma involuntária ao encará-lo. Estava hipnotizado por sua beleza e sua voz parecia uma coisa de outro mundo, principalmente quando gemia… Tremeu dos pés à cabeça e culpou o ar-condicionado do Teatro, estava ficando excitado só de lembrar disso. Todavia, se tocou do que estava fazendo e logo se afastou, tirando a mão ao perceber alguns olhares curiosos para si, principalmente os de Seulgi, já que ela era a mais desconfiada de todos ali. Combinaram de só revelar que estavam ficando no final da apresentação da peça e fazer aquilo não era lá uma das melhores ideias. Kyungsoo pareceu não se importar nem um pouco, mas o Kim queria evitar falatórios desnecessários.

A comemoração terminou com mais abraços e uma foto dos atores e da staff, juntamente com algumas placas de agradecimento para alguns patrocinadores da peça. Kyungsoo era um homem inteligente e de sorte por ter os contatos certos para realizar seu TCC com sucesso.

Já em sua cama, Jongin repassou tudo, o teste, as mensagens no celular, os primeiros ensaios e as broncas que chegou a levar de Kyungsoo, sua fascinação por ele desde o primeiro dia e esse sentimento virando uma bola de neve em seu peito. Suas primeiras conversas e brincadeiras envergonhadas um com o outro, seus agradecimentos e sua humildade, tudo isso fazia o Kim perceber que estava mesmo apaixonado por ele e que tentaria reunir coragem para fazer um pedido de namoro. Só esperava que o sentimento fosse mesmo recíproco.

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ Nervoso para sábado? _

Ouviu o celular apitar e sorriu ao ver a notificação. Rolou na cama e começou a digitar no aparelho.

_ [Jongin] _

_ Muito, parece até que meu coração vai sair pela boca. _

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ Fica tranquilo, você é incrível atuando, saiba disso. _

_ [Jongin] _

_ Muito obrigado, Soo, você é incrível como diretor e como roteirista também! _

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ São seus olhos, meu amor. _

Jongin sorriu feito bobo, ser chamado dessa forma carinhosa o faria ter um ataque cardíaco logo mais.

_ [Jongin] _

_ Estou expondo os fatos, você é um ótimo diretor e roteirista _

_ Te desejo muito sucesso nessa carreira, você vai longe! _

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ Ai para! Assim eu vou chorar _

_ [Jongin] _

_ Quer que eu vá aí pra te acalmar e te proteger de todo o mal? _

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ Então o que você queria fazer mesmo com o River Phoenix era um sexo fofinho? MEU DEUS ESTOU CHOCADO COM A SUA PUTARIA _

Jongin corou, rindo alto.

_ [Jongin] _

_ QUE É ISSO EU SOU APENAS UM BEBÊ! _

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ Você não me engana, Kim Jongin, pessoas como você são as piores… _

_ [Jongin] _

_ Ah… _

_ Mas e aí? Você quer? _

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ Eu quero muito, mas infelizmente preciso terminar meu relatório do TCC hoje. _

_ [Jongin] _

_ Poxaaaa T.T _

_ [Kyungsoo] _

_ Mas no sábado você é todo meu, mocinho _

_ Você me aguarde. _

**ooo**

Naquele dia, Jongin estava mais nervoso que o seu normal. Ele chegou com Minseok e Jongdae bem cedinho, pois os amigos lhe deram carona para o Teatro. Estava cheio de bolsas consigo, com as roupas e a maquiagem da peça. Por se tratar de um personagem complexo e que possuía várias personalidades, precisava de uma maquiagem que poderia demonstrar seus momentos sãos e enfatizar os momentos de loucura.

Jongin entrou no vestiário e já tratou de se vestir logo. Sua roupa era apenas uma _legging_ preta e uma camiseta verde limão gigante. Feita de um tecido fininho, própria para esvoaçar quando fizesse seus passos de balé quando a trilha sonora da peça começasse a tocar.

Kyungsoo não estava por lá e talvez ele estivesse resolvendo detalhes técnicos da peça. Não haviam se falado desde a noite anterior, mas entendia que era um dia complicado e ele precisava de toda a concentração do mundo para que nada desse errado. Voltou a se arrumar e esperou a maquiadora aparecer para ajudá-lo com alguns retoques.

Lá fora, Minseok e Jongdae retornavam para seus bancos na primeira fileira depois de tomar um bom americano lá fora e agora observavam Do Kyungsoo zanzar por todos os lados do local.

— Jongin tá mesmo transando com ele, né? — Minseok comentou no ouvido do namorado.

— Tá sim, e pelo visto o negócio tá sério.

— Eu sabia! Tá estampado na cara dele que está de rolo com o Jongin.

Kyungsoo ao longe, trabalhava com afinco para tornar a experiência de seus espectadores a melhor possível e mal imaginava que estavam falando dele pelas costas.

As pessoas foram chegando uma a uma no Teatro quando o palco já estava pronto. Jongin, Seulgi e o restante do elenco estavam nervosos e ansiosos para começar logo a apresentação. Todos estavam prontos e cada um repassava suas falas e passos de dança em um canto perto do palco, no _backstage_.

Kyungsoo finalmente apareceu lá e chamou os atores para o canto. Jongin sorriu de ponta a ponta ao vê-lo com a camiseta preta de gola alta e o sobretudo da mesma cor. Estava tão lindo que parecia até mentira e deixou o coração do pobre Kim acelerado em segundos. Tanto que ele pareceu perceber ao olhar para o ator um pouco fora de seu eixo natural e sorriu um pouco bobo, pensando no quão bonito ele também estava com aquela  _ legging _ e camiseta verde maior do que si.

— Apenas vim aqui para desejar sorte a todos e agradecer mais uma vez por acreditarem nesse roteiro maluco.

— Você sabe que estamos com você sempre, Soo. — Seulgi disse, sorridente.

— É, estamos com você! — Todos falaram em uníssono.

Kyungsoo se curvou para o elenco e acenou, saindo do _backstage_ e indo para o palco. Jongin correu para ver sua apresentação e o observou andar até o outro lado do palco para pegar um microfone.

— Boa noite a todos!

A plateia deu boa noite e alguns assobios surgiram, estavam muito animados. Kyungsoo apontou para o cenário montado. Algumas cortinas brancas um pouco caídas e alguns espelhos rachados, dando essa sensação de alguém ou algo quebrado.

— Como bem estão vendo, essa é a minha apresentação de TCC. É um roteiro arriscado e um pouco petulante, mas eu o tenho guardado já faz algum tempo.

“Alguns que estão aqui hoje, conhecem minha trajetória no cinema e o quanto gosto de temas ligados à mente humana e seus mistérios. Um deles é justamente os transtornos psicológicos e como eles podem afetar a vida de qualquer pessoa. Conversei com muitos amigos psicólogos e pessoas da área para ter um melhor embasamento em meu roteiro e dei continuidade, mesmo querendo desistir de tudo várias e várias vezes. Hoje esse sonho se concretizou, e posso mostrá-lo aqui para vocês.”

A plateia enlouquecida começou a gritar e a bater palmas. Kyungsoo sorriu e agradeceu mentalmente. Quando terminaram suas ovações, ele voltou a falar: 

— Uma última coisa que quero alertar a todos vocês, se estiverem passando por problemas, não hesitem em procurar a terapia, fiquem perto das pessoas que vocês amam e tentem cuidar da saúde de vocês. É isso, espero que gostem da peça! 

Mais palmas foram ouvidas e Kyungsoo saiu do palco, dando início a peça.

Jongin entrou de olhos fechados e deitou no chão. Suas primeiras falas contavam sua história e como o balé era importante em sua vida. Então ele levantou e sorriu para a plateia, começando a dançar. Com isso a cena corta para uma segunda, mostrando outro ator indo falar com seu instrutor de balé sobre seu monólogo no festival de dança de primavera. O ator volta e com isso aparece uma outra personalidade, que ensaia os passos e está animada com a apresentação. É aí que entra a confusão do personagem, ao esquecer seus passos e não conseguir entender o que está acontecendo. O tempo passa e quando o dia finalmente chega. O homem de muitas faces as mostra em sua apresentação, causando uma euforia na plateia. Nessa hora, todos os atores dançam ao mesmo tempo e fazem movimentos parecidos, mas que contam com alguma diferença entre si.

Ao final da apresentação, ele está tão cansado que cai ao chão e desmaia, sendo amparado por paramédicos que o acolhem. No fim ele descobre sua doença e vai em busca de um tratamento para lidar com ela da melhor maneira possível, mostrando que consegue usá-las em sua arte: a dança.

Minseok e Jongdae não entenderam muito da peça e a acharam confusa, mas bateram palmas mesmo assim. Afinal era um TCC e TCC’s podiam ter todo tipo de assunto, até os confusos. Os dois procuraram sair logo de seus bancos para encontrar Jongin.

Os atores agradeceram e voltaram para o _backstage_ com os aplausos dos outros alunos e seus gritos histéricos. Jongin estava emocionado, havia adorado a peça e principalmente havia resgatado sua vontade de dançar, não era atoa que já havia se matriculado em um estúdio de dança perto da faculdade, e faria suas aulas todas às quartas-feiras.

— Nós finalmente conseguimos!

— _Aeeeeew!!_ — A galera gritou em um abraço coletivo.

Kyungsoo apareceu na sala e respirou fundo. Quando todos se separaram ele não conseguiu se segurar e correu para Jongin, o segurando pelo queixo e beijando-o na frente de todos.

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia! — Seulgi gritou de um lado.

— Eu disse que eles estavam ficando! — Todos olharam para a porta e avistaram Minseok, que apontava para Kyungsoo e Jongin que ainda terminavam de se beijar.

Os dois riram alto e se afastaram.

— Estava tão na cara assim? — Jongin perguntou ao ver que todos se aproximaram, e seus amigos se aproximaram também.

— Muito! — Todos responderam praticamente em uníssono.

— O Kyungsoo olhava pra você o tempo todo e dava agonia. — Um dos atores respondeu.

— Sim! E eles pareciam conversar pelos olhos às vezes nos ensaios.

— Fora que sempre ficavam por último em todos os ensaios. — Seulgi respondeu, gesticulando de modo frenético, o que fez algumas pessoas rirem.

Minseok e Jongdae encararam o amigo e fecharam a cara.

— Pra gente você não queria contar nada, né?

O rosto de Jongin estava corado, havia muita gente em cima dos dois. Kyungsoo o abraçava de canto e sorria para seus amigos.

— Olá Kyungsoo, prazer. — Minseok se apresentou. — Jongin falou muito de você.

— É, espero que tenha falado bem.

— Falou muito bem, mas não disse nenhum detalhe do rolo de vocês. — Dae disse, balançando a cabeça, estava decepcionado.

— Eu não disse nada porque sabia que iriam me encher o saco! — Jongin se pronunciou. — E nós só estamos ficando, não é nada tão sério assim pra eu sair contando pra Deus e o mundo.

Kyungsoo deu um empurrão de leve no Kim e cruzou os braços.

— Você não quis contar nada só por isso?

Jongin baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Err… foi.

— Eu só não disse nada, pois você não queria.

— Esse Jongin complica tudo. — Minseok afirmou, revirando os olhos.

— Mas é que pensei que poderia te atrapalhar...

Dae olhou para o namorado e riu.

— Eles estão tendo a primeira _DR_ deles, é melhor a gente se afastar.

Os dois saíram de perto e foram mais pro canto da sala. Os outros atores também se afastaram e trataram de ir tirar suas maquiagens e pegar suas roupas para seguir até o vestiário.

— Nós podemos contar para todos, Jongin. — Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo e se aproximando do Kim. — Inclusive, queria saber. Você quer namorar comigo?

Jongin encarou Kyungsoo por alguns segundos em silêncio e abriu a boca e a fechou pelo menos umas três vezes.

— Eu… Não esperava que você fosse fazer um pedido de namoro.

— Pois eu estou pedindo… E então?

— Eu aceito.

Sorriu e se jogou nos braços do agora namorado, beijando seu pescoço. Envolveu seus braços ali e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo seu perfume amadeirado e se deliciando com a fragrância.

— Eu tô todo suado, mas queria te abraçar forte assim.

Kyungsoo o envolveu pela cintura e respirou fundo. Abraçar Jongin era uma das melhores coisas que havia descoberto naquele ano, e pretendia continuar abraçando-o por um longo, longo tempo.

— Você pode estar cheio de lixo e mesmo assim vou querer abraçar e beijar você.

— Você não existe, né?

— Hahaha, você que não existe.

Jongin se afastou e o beijou nos lábios, não passando de um selinho, mas era o suficiente para acender todo o corpo de ambos.

— Mais tarde na sua casa? — Jongin perguntou em um tom safado ao se afastar.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Com certeza.

Ah! E nem é preciso dizer, mas é claro que Do Kyungsoo recebeu um 10 por seu TCC e se formou com grande honra e felicidade, tendo Jongin, seus amigos do curso, sua família, e seus novos amigos Minseok e Jongdae ao seu lado. Tudo estava sendo melhor do que ele poderia imaginar. Era grato por cada acontecimento que o trouxe até aqui e não conseguia imaginar uma vida melhor. Tinha sorte e era amado. Não precisava de mais nada.


End file.
